Dave's Dare
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: JJ gets back at Dave. What is his dare and what does he have to do? Read to find out! Done to a song title prompt and this story was a dare from JWynn


A/N: This is done as a dare from JWynn!!! *Glares you just had to pick this song didn't you?* LMAO!!! It may be short but enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song My Ding a Ling!!!

Song Title Prompt: My Ding a Ling – Chuck Berry

Dave couldn't believe what he was about to do. He should have known that JJ would have gotten back at him tenfold for the dare that she had to do. He was so not going to enjoy today what so ever. First he has to sing in the bullpen and then he has to go and tell Strauss something. Although seeing the look on Strauss's face is going to be priceless.

"Alright Dave do you remember what you have to do?" JJ asked as they walked into the bullpen.

Dave glared at JJ and said "Yes, babe I know what I have to do. There better be some serious fun stuff for me when we get home tonight."

JJ smirked as she looked at Dave. "Payback is a bitch isn't it?"

Dave shook his head as he thought he should have known that she would get him back worse than he did her. He would have to remember that in the future. He sure wasn't looking forward to doing this. Well he was looking forward to what he had to say to Strauss. He had called them Director of the FBI at 5:30 this morning and told him what he had to do. The Director laughed and said he wanted to be there for that one so that is how Dave got stuck having to go to the Director's office in ten minutes. He just wanted to get this over with.

JJ chuckled to herself as Dave actually put one hand on his crotch as he started singing.

_Oh my ding a ling, my ding a ling  
I wanna play with my ding a ling  
My ding (That's right), my ding a ling  
I wanna play with my ding a ling a ling_

JJ finally lost it when she heard someone shout "Then why don't you play with your ding a ling Rossi?"

Dave glared over at his woman and then started chuckling. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He took his hand off of his crotch and took the step that would take him to his fiancé. Once he got close to her he surprised her by taking her hand in his and then placing it in his crotch as he sung the last part of the song she had dared him to do.

_Oh my ding a ling, I want you to play with my ding a ling a ling  
My ding a ling, my ding a ling  
I want you to play with my ding a ling a ling_

Dave laughed at the look on JJ's face. She shouldn't have dared him to do this song. She should have known he would have found a way to get back at her. He looked around and saw everyone laughing.

Dave couldn't help but let his laughter loose when someone yelled "Well if he wants you to play with his ding a ling JJ then give the man what he wants."

JJ knew her face was bright red. She could feel the heat in her cheeks. She couldn't believe Dave had done that to her. She shook her head as she saw that he was doubling over from his laughter. She had to laugh too because she should have known that he would have found some way to turn this back on her.

JJ finally remembered to take her hand off of Dave's crotch and she started clapping. Even though she was embarrassed she was proud of Dave for doing his dare.

"Alright honey it's time to go do the last part of your dare. Have fun and I'll see you later. I love you." JJ said.

Dave shook his head but gave JJ a quick kiss. "I love you too Bella but you will pay for this part of my dare. I still can't believe what I'm about to do."

JJ chuckled as she watched her fiancé head out of the bullpen. She waited about a minute before she motioned Hotch, Emily, Spencer, Morgan and Garcia to follow her. There was no way in hell that she was missing this part of his dare. She made sure that her Pen had the video recorder as they all went to the Director's office. Once there they stood outside the door to listen. JJ smiled as Pen pushed the door open wider so that she could record what was going on.

Dave was trying not to laugh because of what he was about to do. After being shown in to the Director's office he saw Strauss sitting on a chair. He looked at the Director who nodded with a glint in his eye. Dave had to smirk but quickly wiped it off of his face as he walked over and knelt down in front of Strauss.

"Strauss I want to play with your ding a ling." Dave said with a straight face.

Everyone out in the hallway had to bite down on their tongues so that they wouldn't laughed.

Strauss looked at Dave with a raised eyebrow. "You want to what Rossi?"

Dave looked over at the Director who was silently chuckling and then back at Strauss. "I know you're really a man so I want to play with your ding a ling."

By this time nobody including the Director could hold their laughs in and they all busted out laughing. Dave saw Strauss's face turning red and grinned.

"Rossi I can write you up for that!" Strauss barked.

The Director laughed and said "Actually Erin no you can't. I told Dave he could do it."

Strauss turned towards the Director with a look in her eyes. "You let him talk to me that way? Why?"

The Director just laughed. "Because he was dared too and plus somebody needs to loosen you up."

Dave smiled at the Director and called out "JJ I know you're out there you may as well come in."

JJ laughed as she walked in followed by the rest of the team. She walked over and kissed Dave on the lips and then smiled at the Director and at Strauss.

"I'll play with your ding a ling tonight Dave." JJ promised.

Dave smirked. "You better play with my ding a ling after everything I have done today."

JJ laughed and smiled.


End file.
